<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Little Light Flower by vamphigherqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063712">Poor Little Light Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen'>vamphigherqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did my friends have to send that text?!" Rin, a high school sophomore at a prestigious academy, gets roped into her friend's convoluted scheme to get her into the bed of an upperclassman who seems to admire her, but, things don't go as expected. How will Rin get along, being the poor girl amongst heirs and heiresses, and getting courted by the prime minister's son? Will these two find common ground? This is the story of Rin's struggle with her past, her future, her classes and social classes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you know me from FFnet, you know that I post new fics, to avoid updating my old ones. I don't have writer's block, I have writer's detour hahaha. Thank you to everyone that is always patient with me and finds enjoyment in my chaotic work.</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>-vQ*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>Rin Akari, a sophomore at Shikon High.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>She always felt out of place. How could she not? Everything about her was different, from her home life, to the kind of clothes she wore, and even the music she listened to was unique.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Rin was attending Shikon Academy, a prestigious upper class school, on a full ride scholarship, courtesy of the Japanese Sole Survivors Coalition, a non-profit organization that would award youth with financial aid and other services, in the event their entire family faced an unexpected death—or in her case, murder. Leaving her as the sole survivor.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Her foster mother, Kaede was a kind woman, but she was rather old, so there wasn’t much of a connection with her. Nonetheless, Rin knew she was cared for.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Rin made friends with many others, despite the difference in social class. She was adored by many because of her sweet and approachable nature. She was president of the florist club, and often volunteered to help in the infirmary. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Even surrounded by all of this love and adoration, Rin felt quite alone when her days would end. Sometimes, while sitting with her friends, she would daydream that she was laying in a bed of primrose.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Like she was doing right now…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">“Rin…Rin…hello?!”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin shook out of her daydream and smiled at her best friend, Kagome Higurashi.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Kagome came from a very prestigious family of priests and priestesses, and was well known for being the confirmed reincarnation of a powerful feudal priestess, since she had spiritual powers. She had a bubbly and vibrant personality, quite like Rin.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Kagome. What did you say?”</p>
<p class="p1">“We were talking about boys! I was asking you if you’ve ever been on a date before.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin glanced over at her other two friends, Sango and Ayame.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Sango Yoshino, the only daughter of the Tokyo Governor Ita Yoshino, was a world champion martial artist, with a sweet and gentle side that she only showed to her closest friends.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Ayame Okami, a wolf demon, was the princess of a high ranking wolf demon tribe, engaged to Koga Sayori, a senior, and young leader of the highest ranking wolf demon tribe. She was pleasant and generally happy, and very protective of Rin. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">A blush kissed Rin's face. “No, I’ve never gone on a date before.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Really? Not one?” Sango asked, her eyebrows raised.</p>
<p class="p1">It had immediately dawned on Rin that she was the only single girl amongst her friend group. Another reason for her to feel out of place.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll take it that means you’re a virgin.” Ayame added with a cheeky grin on her face.</p>
<p class="p1">“W-well…yes…” She stammered.</p>
<p class="p1">“What kind of guy do you like?” Kagome asked Rin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Umm…I’m not sure.” Rin dotted her chin. “I like boys that are tall, and cute. Very kind and courageous…oh! Polite too.” She smiled.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm…” Sango and Ayame pondered.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wait—what about Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sesshomaru?” Rin echoed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, right! There’s a lot of chemistry between those two!” Ayame sang.</p>
<p class="p1">“Chemistry? Between us?”</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s quiet, but he always says good morning and good afternoon to you, doesn’t he?” Sango asked. “And you exchanged numbers with him!”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <em>The boy in question was none other than Sesshomaru Taisho, a junior, and the son of the prime minister, a powerful, esteemed demon named Toga Taisho. Sesshomaru was Kagome’s boyfriend, Inuyasha Taisho’s older half brother. He was a calm and quiet, very studious demon, admired by many, but only associated with his friend Jaken; and on some occasions, Rin as well.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Rin was rather confused. When did her friends notice sparks flying between them in the first place?</p>
<p class="p1">Baffled, she unlocked her phone and read the message thread between herself and Sesshomaru.</p>
<p class="p1">There wasn’t anything particularly interesting in their threads. Rin took a few upper grade classes, and met Sesshomaru, ironically enough, in chemistry class.</p>
<p class="p1">He was assigned to be her lab partner, and he was the one who suggested they exchange numbers.</p>
<p class="p1">A bulk of their thread was about that project from last year. Other than that, it was the two of them saying “Happy birthday” and “Happy holidays” to one another. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
<p class="p1">As a matter of fact, Rin was the one who texted last.</p>
<p class="p1">Her birthday was two weeks prior. Sesshomaru sent her $100 via Apple Pay and wished her a happy birthday.</p>
<p class="p1">She sent him a cheerful thank you, and he left her message marked as ‘read’.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin continued to stare at her phone, brows furrowed, and Kagome looked over her shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t know Sesshomaru sent you a birthday gift!”</p>
<p class="p1">“W-well…I-I—”</p>
<p class="p1">“Really? Let me see!” Ayame leaned over the lunch table and glanced at Rin’s phone. “Aww, that’s sweet!”</p>
<p class="p1">“That obviously means that he admires you, Rin!” Sango informed.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin was still not convinced by this, and gently shook her head. “His father is a multi billionaire. This was only pocket change for him.” She smiled. “I appreciated it, nonetheless!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I think you’re taking this too lightly.” Ayame said as the bell rang.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">The four of them headed to their history class together and sat in the back row.</p>
<p class="p1">As Rin was rummaging through her flower print bag for her notebook, Ayame snatched her phone off her desk.</p>
<p class="p1">Sango watched mischievously as Ayame drafted and sent a text to Sesshomaru. The two giggled and Ayame placed Rin’s phone back on her desk before she could notice.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin neatly stacked her books on her desk, and started to put her phone away, when it vibrated.</p>
<p class="p1">She looked at the message and her eyes widened in horror.</p>
<p class="p1">“What did you do?!” She asked as her friends giggled.</p>
<p class="p1">Kagome looked over at Rin’s horrified face, confused. She leaned over and read the messages in Rin’s phone.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Hey, Sesshomaru. I want you to take my virginity.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Meet me after school.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“What do I do now?!” Rin groaned.</p>
<p class="p1">“Go see him!” Ayame encouraged.</p>
<p class="p1">“I agree.” Sango chimed.</p>
<p class="p1">Kagome scrunched her mouth to the side, and sighed. It was a bit of an embarrassing prank, but…</p>
<p class="p1">“Rin, do you like Sesshomaru?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I-I don’t know. He’s handsome, and very kind. So—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Go see him! It should be fine!”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin blushed furiously and hung her head down. Did this mean Sesshomaru liked her?</p>
<p class="p1">She didn’t exactly appreciate the pressure from her friends. She never implied that she <em>wanted</em> to lose her virginity. At least, not yet.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Am I ready to do something like this? When I see him, maybe I should tell him I didn’t send the message.’</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <em>After School…</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Rin nervously searched for Sesshomaru in front of the school. She found him near the bike rack, talking to Jaken, when he glanced up at her, and sent Jaken away.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin slowly approached, and they made intense eye contact for a few seconds, before Rin looked away pointedly. It felt like he was peering into her soul, and she was even more nervous than she had been before they met up.</p>
<p class="p1">Why did her friends have to send that stupid text?</p>
<p class="p1">“Would you like to come to my house?” He asked her in a calm voice.</p>
<p class="p1">“Y-yes, sure.”</p>
<p class="p1">‘What am I doing?! I was supposed to tell him about the text!’ She thought to herself, realizing that she was enamored of the softness in his amber eyes. </p>
<p class="p1">He gently lifted Rin and placed her in the basket of his bike. “Are you comfortable?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin was frozen for a moment before she could respond. Her heart was racing. “I am.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru began peddling in the opposite direction of the school campus. Rin clutched her bag to her chest as the ride continued. When they stopped at a red light, Rin glanced up at him, and his eyes met hers.</p>
<p class="p1">She looked away quickly, her face flushed red. Sesshomaru continued to pedal once the light changed, and minutes later, they entered a gated community, eventually stopping in front of a palace-like mansion.</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru helped Rin out of the basket and she stretched with a happy sigh as she looked up at the gigantic mahogany wood door.</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru unlocked the door, and gestured for Rin to enter first.</p>
<p class="p1">She let out a soft gasp as she stared at the enormous spiral staircase and glistening chandelier above her head.</p>
<p class="p1">A servant greeted her with a bow and offered to hang her jacket.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come with me. I have a suite of my own downstairs.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin followed Sesshomaru to a gold and silver elevator and they rode downward one flight.</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru’s suite was elegant, with a modern touch, fit for a wealthy teenage youth. It had a cozy atmosphere, hardwood floors, and the smell of vanilla everywhere.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin removed her shoes, feeling rude she hadn’t done so upon entering the mansion.</p>
<p class="p1">She placed her shoes by the elevator, and followed Sesshomaru to the kitchen.</p>
<p class="p1">He offered her a drink and they sat at his kitchen island together.</p>
<p class="p1">There was a deafening silence. Rin was wondering if that was the opportune moment for her to apologize about the text.</p>
<p class="p1">Deep down, she really wanted to spend time with Sesshomaru and get to know him. She didn’t want to sleep with him before forming some sort of bond. Her stomach was bubbling and her heart was racing, but she tried to remain calm on the outside, so she didn’t seem uncomfortable.</p>
<p class="p1">After they finished their drinks, Sesshomaru led her to his bedroom, and Rin could feel her heart beating out of her chest.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Oh no, I messed up! I need to tell him before it’s too la—‘</p>
<p class="p1">Rin’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she witnessed Sesshomaru removing his uniform shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">His bare, chiseled chest was exposed before her.</p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t waste any time did he? Perhaps it was because he was a demon, she assumed.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I need to tell him now!’ She thought in a panic, and she opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru was only changing into a tee shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Since you’ve come all this way, I’ll have dinner prepared for you. Would you like to work on our homework assignments together?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin nodded.</p>
<p class="p1">The pair sat at his desk and worked on their assignments together.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin began to feel more comfortable with Sesshomaru, but she was concerned. He did not one time, mention that text, and it was almost dinner time.</p>
<p class="p1">After they finished their homework, Sesshomaru asked Rin to choose something for them to watch together.</p>
<p class="p1">His living room couch was large, and they sat nearly 5 feet apart, watching the movie in silence until dinner was brought downstairs to them.</p>
<p class="p1">“This is so lovely, thank you.” Rin said sweetly, amazed by the scallops and fillet mignon.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s nothing.” He replied simply as he began eating.</p>
<p class="p1">Their silence returned once again, and Rin still felt troubled by the text. She needed to go home soon, and it didn’t seem like Sesshomaru had any intention of trying to sleep with her. What was going on? Why did he invite her over?</p>
<p class="p1">Rin couldn’t take it anymore...she had to say something.</p>
<p class="p1">“Um...”</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you didn’t send that text.” He said suddenly.</p>
<p class="p1">She gasped, nearly dropping her utensils. “You knew?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes. You associate with such a rowdy and meddlesome group.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m so sorry.” She hung her head down. “I didn’t want to mislead you, but…I did want to spend time with you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s fine. I gathered that much.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin and Sesshomaru continued to eat in silence, before Rin decided to speak up once more.</p>
<p class="p1">“I had a great time with you today. I’ve always wanted to get to know you better.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh?” He looked up, catching her gaze with his own. “I find myself rather intrigued by you, Rin.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Really?” She smiled. “How so?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re quite the daydreamer. I occasionally wonder where your mind takes you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin placed her fork down. “My mother used to say I was a wanderer, because even though I never left the spot I sat or stood, my mind would travel to many places. Most of the time, it’s a field of flowers.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I see. May I ask you something?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, of course.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is it safe to assume that I became the topic of a conversation amongst you and your friends? That is what prompted the text, correct?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin nodded.</p>
<p class="p1">“Would you mind telling me why?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin sighed. “Well, Kagome and the others were asking me if I had ever gone on a date, and what type of guys I like. I-I suppose my description matched your personality…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm.”</p>
<p class="p1">They finished their meal in silence and Sesshomaru helped Rin gather her belongings so that he could take her home.</p>
<p class="p1">“Before you go,” Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and took out a purple crescent moon pendant with a silver link chain. “Will you accept this?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin admired the pendant in his hand. “Wow, it’s beautiful! Um…What is it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“This is a courting necklace. Should you accept, I will pursue you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin’s eyes widened. “Yes, I will accept it!”</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru placed the pendant around Rin’s neck, and he leaned into her ear. “Should things work out for us, I will take your virtue, after all, and in return…you will have mine.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her face turned a bloody red. So…Sesshomaru was a virgin, too?</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru lifted Rin bridal style, and began flying as the sun set.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin was still in disbelief. A stupid text prank somehow got her a boyfriend? It was the best, but dumbest thing that could have happened.</p>
<p class="p1">She had 30 minutes more before she had to return home, and Sesshomaru brought her to a nearby park to watch the remainder of the sunset.</p>
<p class="p1">Rin was too focused on Sesshomaru. She hadn’t realized how much she truly liked him, until this day. She was excited about the things they would talk about, the experiences they would share, and the kiss they would exchange one day.</p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s get you home. It would be shameful if I were to make you miss curfew.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru carried Rin the rest of the way home. He was shocked when they reached the address. It was such a small home, compared to others in their school, located in a lower class neighborhood.</p>
<p class="p1">Not that he was one to judge. He figured Rin would help him understand her better when she was ready.</p>
<p class="p1">“I will pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning, and we can have breakfast in the Obsidian cafeteria.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rin smiled and nodded. “Alright. See you then!”</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Sesshomaru returned home, to find his brother in his refrigerator.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you down here, Inuyasha?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I was looking for you! Kagome told me you had some spicy rendezvous with Rin.”</p>
<p class="p1">“No such thing happened.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So what <em>did </em>happen then? Her scent is all over this place.”</p>
<p class="p1">Inuyasha was right. Rin’s scent was everywhere. It was such a lovely fragrance...</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine. Keep your secrets.” Inuyasha said, closing the refrigerator door. “Just...be nice to her. You’re not very friendly to begin wi—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Get out.”</p>
<p class="p1">Inuyasha began leaving and Sesshomaru yanked the soft drink can out of his hand. He pushed him into the elevator and went to his room.</p>
<p class="p1">‘This is going to be an interesting week.’ He thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">7:20 AM…</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru waited patiently for Rin, his bike leaning against a bench across the street.</p><p class="p1">He stared at the black and brown, single story house, wondering about the mysteries that shrouded it. Who was Rin, really? The Akari name carried no prestige, but alas, it did not make Rin any less precious to him.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru watched as Rin finally stepped outside her house, waving goodbye to an old woman who held the door. She stopped and knelt beside a rose bush, then raced towards Sesshomaru.</p><p class="p1">“Good morning.” He greeted in a soft, welcoming tone.</p><p class="p1">“Good morning!” She responded cheerfully.</p><p class="p1">“How was the rest of your evening?”</p><p class="p1">“It was wonderful! I had an evening snack with Granny, before heading to bed, and I slept so peacefully. How about you?”</p><p class="p1">“My brother was being meddlesome, per usual. He invaded my personal space to ask me questions about you.”</p><p class="p1">Rin blushed. “Did...Kagome say something to him?”</p><p class="p1">“It would seem so. They tell each other everything.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry for—“</p><p class="p1">“No need to apologize.” He lifted her slowly and placed her in the basket before heading towards the school campus.</p><p class="p1">They approached a red light and he looked down at Rin. “I can’t drive.” He admitted. “Father only allowed me to begin lessons a few months ago. That is why I still have a bike.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay. It’s fun riding in the basket! You can also fly.” Rin smiled.</p><p class="p1">“It’s tiresome.” Sesshomaru said as he continued peddling. “So, you live with your grandmother? Or was it a family visit?”</p><p class="p1">“Well actually, she’s…not my grandmother. Biologically at least. She’s my foster caretaker. I suppose you can say…I’m an orphan.”</p><p class="p1">“I see…” His voice sounded more solemn. “You don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t ready.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">They arrived at the school campus and Sesshomaru secured his bike on the bike rack.</p><p class="p1">He held out his hand to Rin, and she looked at him, confused.</p><p class="p1">“Your backpack. I will carry it for you.”</p><p class="p1">“O-Oh!” Rin handed him her backpack and they walked side by side. She adjusted the courting necklace over her uniform collar as they entered the school building and headed towards the elevator.</p><p class="p1">“Have you ever been in the Obsidian cafeteria?”</p><p class="p1">“No, but I’ve heard plenty about it from Kagome!”</p><p class="p1">The Obsidian Cafeteria was a privately funded cafeteria, for the children of the most prestigious and affluent humans and demons. The cafeteria was decorated silver and black, with fabric seating, a chandelier and the most elaborate buffet Rin had ever seen.</p><p class="p1">“Wow! Is this…where you eat everyday?”</p><p class="p1">“Only sometimes. Occasionally I will have breakfast at home, or spend my lunch period in the study hall.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Sesshomaru and Rin made themselves breakfast trays and sat down near the window.</p><p class="p1">“I…I’m here on a full ride scholarship from the Sole Survivor’s Coalition.”</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru knew of the coalition very well. His father was one of the people funding their efforts.</p><p class="p1">“My…parents and brothers were murdered during a home invasion. My brother distracted the robbers while I…hid in a closet. We had a special nook in a closet in my room that we called Narnia because it led to an opening inside the walls. I stayed there while they ransacked the house, taking everything they could get their hands on…Eventually I fell asleep, until I heard the police calling out my name…”</p><p class="p1">“That’s a very unfortunate experience. Those thugs deserve to feel the wrath of hell.” He grasped her hand, and she looked at him, wide eyed. “I am glad you survived. You have a strong spirit.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you. I was in a group home for two years before granny took me in. She was an herbalist who was friends with my teacher, and I spent time with her. We sort of bonded over that.”</p><p class="p1">“It seems you’re good hands now.”</p><p class="p1">“I am. I feel safe. Sometimes I still have nightmares but…I can’t forget what happened. It’s my life, after all.”</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond, when another student walked past, stopping at their table.</p><p class="p1">She leered at Rin, and her eyes softened as they met Sesshomaru’s. “Good morning, Sesshomaru.”</p><p class="p1">“Good morning, Kagura.”</p><p class="p1">Kagura glared over at Rin once more, noticing the courting necklace she sported. “Seriously? You’re dating <em>that</em>?”</p><p class="p1">“How dare you.” Sesshomaru said through his teeth. “First you disrupt our breakfast, and then you insult her?”</p><p class="p1">“What’s the big deal? It’s not like she’s anyone important. What does this relationship do for you anyway? You have plenty of options.” Kagura winked at him, and then ran her hand across his shoulder as she walked away.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru wiped off his shoulder, irritation evident in his eyes. “I apologize for Kagura’s behavior.”</p><p class="p1">“I-Is she someone important to you?”</p><p class="p1">“No. She is just someone who happens to be more interested in me, than I am in her.”</p><p class="p1">“I see. Then you don’t need to apologize. We can’t control the behaviors of others.” Rin smiled softly.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat, taken aback by her beautiful and radiant expression and energy. “You’re not upset?”</p><p class="p1">“It isn’t the first time. Plenty of people in this school know I’m here on a scholarship. You don’t keep up with school gossip, so you had no idea.”</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru’s brows furrowed as he watched Rin finish her meal contently. She was so vibrant and optimistic. He never wanted to see her light go out. He wanted to protect her forever.</p><p class="p1">After breakfast, they were left with 20 minutes to spare.</p><p class="p1">“Would you mind accompanying me to the greenhouse?” Rin asked.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t mind at all.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Rin led Sesshomaru to the campus greenhouse where the greenhouse manager, Mr. Kao was tending to the primrose.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, Rin! They’re blossoming wonderfully!” He said jubilantly, pointing to the beautiful, pink flowers.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Mr. Kao.” Rin smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve brought Sesshomaru with me. I wanted to show him some of my flowers.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course! Very nice to see you, Mr. Taisho. I had the pleasure of meeting with your father a few months ago, at the sakura blossom ceremony.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, my father believes that flowers create an aesthetic. We have a greenhouse as well.”</p><p class="p1">Rin gasped. “You do?! I didn’t know!”</p><p class="p1">“Would you like to come over again after school?”</p><p class="p1">Rin nodded. “Yes!”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">After Rin gave Sesshomaru a tour of the greenhouse, he walked her to class. He accompanied her to her desk and hung her backpack on the back of her seat, then pulled out the chair. “I will pick you up for Economics class.”</p><p class="p1">“Alright! See you then!” She smiled at him happily, watching as he left.</p><p class="p1">The bell rang as Kagome scrambled to her desk. Her hair a mess, and her top uniform button undone.</p><p class="p1">Rin tapped her desk, and pointed to her top button. Kagome looked down, a blush on her face, and buttoned her shirt quickly.</p><p class="p1">They looked at one another, and Rin smiled knowingly. Kagome looked over at the courting necklace and grinned.</p><p class="p1">The pair focused on their work, while passing notes.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“So, you and Sesshomaru are dating! What’s it like?”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“He’s very nice. I like him a lot!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I’m so happy for you.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Kagura was teasing me earlier about being poor, when she saw me sitting with Sesshomaru.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I don’t know why she thinks she’s so great anyway. She’s mean, nasty and her dad is a shady businessman.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Kagura Kumo, a junior, the second eldest of 7 children, was the daughter of the CEO of Kumo Capital Investment, the top specialized financial institution in Japan. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>She was an acquaintance of Sesshomaru’s since junior high, and felt some sense of entitlement to his affections. Sesshomaru could care less about her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">After class, Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin at the door. He took her backpack, per usual, and Rin walked behind him.</p><p class="p1">He let her enter class first, and sat next to her.</p><p class="p1">This class, unlike her other classes, had one desk for two students to share, allowing them to sit very close to one another.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing her starter earring. “You recently got your ears pierced?”</p><p class="p1">Rin nodded. “For my birthday. I haven’t gotten a pair of earrings yet, so I’m just wearing the studs to get used to them.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmm.” He hummed to himself as the bell rang.</p><p class="p1">Rin’s heart was racing. She could still feel the sensation of Sesshomaru’s warm fingers as they brushed against her ear when he moved her hair.</p><p class="p1">They opened their iPads to follow along with the teacher’s interactive lesson on currency exchange.</p><p class="p1">Rin’s father was a financial expert, so she learned plenty from him. She did everything to ensure she excelled in this class.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">After her next 2 classes, Sesshomaru took Rin to the study hall for lunch.</p><p class="p1">“It’s so empty during lunchtime.” Rin said.</p><p class="p1">“That’s because no one likes to study.” Sesshomaru responded, causing Rin to giggle. He didn’t do it intentionally, but he occasionally responded with quips that made her laugh.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru wasn’t trying to be funny, but if Rin was amused, he was fine with it. He especially loved seeing her smile.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">During Rin’s last class, she was escorted to the guidance counselor’s office. This was a weekly occurrence, to ensure she was doing well, mentally and emotionally.</p><p class="p1">She waited for the guidance counselor in the office, and sent a quick text to Sesshomaru, letting him know where to meet her at the end of the day.</p><p class="p1">He left a love reaction on her message, which made her smile. For a teenage girl, changing from thumbs up reactions to hearts was seemingly a big deal.</p><p class="p1">Rin spoke with the guidance counselor, who was incredibly surprised to see Rin wearing a courting necklace.</p><p class="p1">“You know, a courting necklace is very serious to powerful demons. Within a year, or even a few months, you may be engaged. Demons and humans are quite different.”</p><p class="p1">Rin hadn’t thought that far ahead. She was just realizing the feelings she wasn’t paying attention to before. She couldn’t deny that she felt a strong connection with Sesshomaru, but engagement? Would they even get that far?</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">At the end of the school day, Sesshomaru met Rin by the infirmary. She asked Nurse Hitomiko for the new schedule of days she could volunteer, and then she left the building with Sesshomaru.</p><p class="p1">After her conversation with the guidance counselor, she was more nervous than usual.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru could tell something was troubling Rin, but he planned to ask about it after they arrived at his house.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Once they entered his suite, they sat in his kitchen and had some snacks.</p><p class="p1">Rin had not said one word since they met after school, and he was wondering if she would ever speak up at all. She sat, scrolling through her phone, her frown growing deeper and deeper.</p><p class="p1">“What’s troubling you, Rin?”</p><p class="p1">“W-well…the kids at school are gossiping about us on social media.”</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru held out his hand for Rin’s phone, reading the screenshots and messages in her group chat.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“A human girl? I thought he would be attracted to demons. But you know what they say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Those dogs sure love their brunette humans.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“So the big dog is banging a poor orphan? That’s pretty distasteful, forget the fact that she’s human.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Nothing wrong with dating humans, but a street rat like her? She’s probably going to rob his house lol”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“I hope you don’t believe any of that.” He said sternly, handing back her phone.</p><p class="p1">“N-no but…why did you choose me? When you can have anyone you want…”</p><p class="p1">“I was always able to have whatever I wanted, Rin. None of that has ever interested me. I have constantly noticed you, finding enjoyment in your solitude, and beauty in everything around you. You would always...travel, in your mind, as you said. You and I are alike in that sense.”</p><p class="p1">“I had no idea you were paying attention to me. Your calm nature always attracted me, I feel at ease with you. Not to mention, you’re very...handsome.” She blushed.</p><p class="p1">“Your beautiful face, the sparkle in your eye and the serenity of your soul have always captured me. I could look at you for quite some time.”</p><p class="p1">Rin realized they had something serious between them. All those months working together on assignments and exchanging hellos, held something deeper. It wasn’t the same as dating a human boy. Sesshomaru <em>really</em> liked her, and he chose her.</p><p class="p1">Rin smiled, deciding to ignore the cruel words of her peers. “So, can I see your greenhouse now?”</p><p class="p1">“Follow me.”</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru took Rin outside to their greenhouse. It had beautiful interior design, with gold and silver furniture, a small pond, and flowers and plants all about that Rin had never seen before.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, what are these?” Rin asked curiously.</p><p class="p1">“I haven’t the slightest idea. I don’t come in here. I don’t care for these things the way you do, Rin. You’ll have to ask father when he returns.”</p><p class="p1">Rin’s eyes widened. “Y-y—talk to the Prime Minister?! Me?!”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you have visited twice now, and he will be home soon. I’m sure he would love to meet you.”</p><p class="p1">Rin’s chest tightened as her face flushed red. Meeting the Prime Minister was a huge deal. Would he like her? Would he care that she was from a lower class family?</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru could hear arrhythmic heartbeat and grasped her hand. “In the meantime, will show you around the estate.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Rin was amazed by the beauty and elegance of the Taisho estate. Sesshomaru showed her the family library, the receiving hall, and even Inuyasha’s suite. They teased about how messy and unkempt it was.</p><p class="p1">They returned to his suite for a short time, and watched another movie, this time, sitting much closer to one another.</p><p class="p1">Nervously, apprehensively, but suddenly, Rin rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her hand securely.</p><p class="p1">Just before the movie ended, Sesshomaru paused it, and stood suddenly. “Father is here.”</p><p class="p1">Rin took a deep breath and stood slowly, following Sesshomaru to the front door.</p><p class="p1">She stood skittishly by the grand staircase as Sesshomaru greeted his father.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, father.”</p><p class="p1">His father boasted a wide, fang revealing smile. He placed a broad, clawed hand on his son's shoulder “Sesshomaru! Look at you, my boy. It’s always lovely to see you in your uniform.”</p><p class="p1">Rin was confused. Why was he talking to his son as if he hadn’t seen him in quite some time?</p><p class="p1">His father looked over, noticed Rin, and his eyes narrowed. “Is…this a friend of yours?”</p><p class="p1">“No, father. This is my girlfriend, Rin.”</p><p class="p1">He walked over to her, then bowed his head respectfully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms…”</p><p class="p1">“Akari.” She said softly, as she bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Prime Minister.”</p><p class="p1">“Akari? Hmm…I’ve never heard that name before. Are you new to this city?”</p><p class="p1">“N-no I—“</p><p class="p1">“Rin is an aspiring florist, father. She is quite gifted in floriculture.”</p><p class="p1">“Is that so? Have you shown her the greenhouse?”</p><p class="p1">“I did, but unfortunately, I lacked the knowledge to answer her questions.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Inu No Taisho escorted Rin back to the greenhouse, and they had a lengthy discussion about the flowers and plants.</p><p class="p1">Though Rin was warming up to him, she worried that he may ask personal questions about her home life, and deem her unworthy of his son. Even though Sesshomaru thought highly of her, it was difficult to shake her concerns.</p><p class="p1">Fortunately, Rin managed to make it through the evening, and had pleasant idle conversations with Inu No Taisho. Sesshomaru occasionally chimed in, but he wasn’t as talkative.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">After dinner, Sesshomaru and Rin returned to his suite. Rin exhaled heavily, a smile painted on her face. “I’m so glad that went well.”</p><p class="p1">“My father adores you, it seems. That comes as no surprise to me.”</p><p class="p1">“He’s very nice! I was nervous that he would ask me about my family.”</p><p class="p1">“He has secrets of his own, Rin. He isn’t going to delve into another’s personal life.”</p><p class="p1">Rin looked into his eyes, his serious and intense stare met with her soft gaze. His face softened and his eyes glowed as they gazed into hers. He leaned in slowly and they kissed, finally.</p><p class="p1">Unsure of what to do in that moment, Rin placed a hand on his face, and the other on his shoulder. He grasped her back and pulled her close to him, as the kiss deepened.</p><p class="p1">When they finally parted, Rin’s eyes were wide with shock, her face tinted pink.</p><p class="p1">“Whenever you’re ready, I will take you home.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Sesshomaru took Rin home on his bike, and walked her to the front door. “Would you like to come in for a few minutes? I—I’d love to show you my room, u-unless you have a curfew, i-in that case I—“</p><p class="p1">“Rin, why are you so nervous? You tend to be more talkative when you’re nervous.” He stepped dangerously close to her, and pulled her body towards his, his hand securing her back. “Do I make you nervous?”</p><p class="p1">“W-well n-not in a bad way…” She gulped. “S-so you’ll come in?”</p><p class="p1">He created a slight distance between them as he slowly pulled his hand away from her back. “Of course.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Rin introduced Sesshomaru to Kaede, who was pleasantly surprised the Prime Minister’s son was suddenly involved with her.</p><p class="p1">After they had some tea, Rin showed Sesshomaru around her room. He examined the plants, sentimental items and trinkets she had all about her pastel pink and purple painted room.</p><p class="p1">“I know it’s a bit small, it’s even smaller than your closet but—it’s been home for me for the past 4 years.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s very…you. I like it.” He sat on her bed. “Though, your bed is softer than mine.”</p><p class="p1">“Is it?” Rin plopped next to him, and he placed his arm around her.</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru grasped her chin and made Rin face him. She nervously grabbed a cloud pillow and held it up, covering her face. “L-look! It’s my favorite pillow. It’s got a smiley face.”</p><p class="p1">Sesshomaru looked at the pillow, then gently lowered it away from her face. He stared at her as his lips formed into a frown. “Why won’t you let me kiss you again? Did you not like it?”</p><p class="p1">“I did like it! I liked it a lot. Maybe…too much? When our lips touched, I had intense feelings I’ve never felt before and I—“</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine. You aren’t the only one having these feelings. I don’t want you to feel afraid, or nervous. I only want to make you feel safe.” He softly kissed her forehead. “I should be going. I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”</p><p class="p1">“But…tomorrow is Saturday.”</p><p class="p1">“You won’t be attending Inuyasha’s birthday dinner party?”</p><p class="p1">“O-oh…that. I didn’t…pay for my seat. It was to expensive.” Rin hung her head down shamefully.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll have that taken care of.” He stood and put on his jacket.</p><p class="p1">“B-but…I don’t even…have a formal dress…”</p><p class="p1">“I will have everything arranged for you tomorrow.”</p><p class="p1">Rin smiled and nodded. “Okay! I trust you. See you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>